Amnesia?
by batchic85
Summary: While fighting Killer Croc, Batgirl gets put in a coma. When she wakes up she doesn't know who she is or what's going on. Dick tries to help the love of his life regain her memory so that they can be happy again. But when secrets come out and Jason shows up, will Helena run away with him or will she stay with the one person she thought she could trust? Helena/Jason Dick/Helena
1. Chapter 1

This is going to have both Dick and Helena's point of view. I just got this idea and wanted to write it before I forgot. Dick/Helena Helena/Jason... WARNING! will have sexual content in later chapters. If you don't like it don't read it but it wont happen until a chapter later on.

* * *

Amnesia!?

They had just stopped a couple of guys trying to rob the First National Gotham Bank when they got the call.

"Batgirl, Killer Croc was just spotted down town and some witnesses are saying he went into the sewer. I need you and Nightwing to investigate immediately."

"Alright Batman we will be there as soon as we can. Batgirl out." She told Nightwing the situation then got on his motorcycle and headed to where Croc was they got there they looked around to make sure nobody was injured, then headed down into the sewers.

"I always hate it when we have to go down here. I can never get the smell outta my costume no matter how many times I wash it."

"It isn't that bad Nightwing, now we need to start looking for-"

"I HAVE YOUR SCENT BATGIRL. IM GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK AND SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"

"...Killer Croc."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Now all we have to do is not get our necks broken or get eaten."

Just then the water in front of him moved and Croc jumped out and punched Batgirl across the lunged at him and started to put his feet on his chest, pushed off, did a back flip, and landed perfectly on the ground. He took out a batarang and threw it at him. Croc caught in his teeth and started laughing.

"Havent you figured out by now that your little toys wont work against me?" Just then a batarang hit him in the back of the head. Croc turned around and snarled at Batgirl while she took out her bo staff and Nightwing his escrima sticks. They both came at him at once, but he slipped back into the water and came up behind Batgirl. She flipped out of the way while Nightwing came up and kicked him in the face. Batgirl jumped up in the air and gave him a flying kick to the face, which knocked him back a good fifteen feet. He got up growled and charged got jumped out of the way but forgot Batgirl was behind him. By the time she saw Croc coming it was too late. He punched her so hard that Dick heard a loud CRACK and she went tried to get up but her head hurt too much to tackling Croc to the ground was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

"Helena? Helena can you hear me?" As usual she didn't respond. He hasn't heard her sweet voice in over a week and he was starting to get worried. When she passed out there was so much blood coming out of her head, and he was afraid she would bleed out. He called Bruce immediately and he was already on his way. Nightwing dropped Croc with the tranquilizer faster than he could blink. Then, he rushed over to Helena and brought her above ground to wait for they got back to the cave, Leslie and Alfred already had the infirmary set up. They set her on the bed and Leslie started stitching up her head while Alfred checked for any other major injuries.

"I'm not sure how she will feel when she wakes up, but she definitely has a concussion, broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. Helena shouldnt wake up for a few days and if she stays down for more than five call me. I gave her a lot of morphine and pain medication so that hopefully she wont be in too much pain when she_ does _wake up." Five days passed and she still didn't wake up. Alfred said the force of the blow was just so hard it was taking her mind longer to wake up and realize what had happened. Bruce came over to check on her about once or twice an hour. Eventually he came over and forced Dick to go up to bed after about five days.

"If anything happens to her I promise that you will be the first one to know." He nodded and kissed Helena on the cheek. Alfred gave him a cup of tea then walked up with him to his room. He got in the shower and really starting thinking about the situation. Whats he going to do if she doesn't wake up? Never hearing her laugh again, no matter how rare it is, was enough to kill him then and there. _This is all my fault. I should have protected her._ Dick got out of the shower and put on his boxers and pajama pants. _I wish I had told her how much I loved her before we went into the sewers. She means so much to me and now she downstairs in a coma. Does the universe hate me? Have I done something to not deserve love? _He got into bed and turned on the television. The King of Queens was on. He hasn't slept very well since the tragedy and he fell asleep very easily...

_"He was walking down a street in Gotham but no one else was around. There weren't any cars or people, just newspapers being knocked around by the all of the sudden down the street there was a large crowd of people who seemed to come out of nowhere. They were all looking up at a skyscraper when he caught up to them. Dick looked around. He didn't recognize anyone in the crowd. He was wondering what everyone was looking at so he looked up._

_ Helena was fighting The Joker. Alone. He tried to call out to her but it was like he was frozen in he was at the top of the building watching them fight. He was still unable to he was watching her fall through thin screamed NOOOOOOO and watched her hit the ground. He ran up and fell to his knees beside her._

_ "H-Helena! Please get up. Helena!" He cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were half closed and a little trickle of blood was running down her chin."Please Helena I can't lose you." It would be like losing his parents all over again execpt this time Helena wouldnt be there to help him through it._

_ "You could have stopped him." She whispered."You just stood there and watched me die." Her eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body went completely limp. He felt her pulse and found nothing. _

_ "Helena?" Dick shook her. "Helena? Helena! I'm sorry, please wake up!" He started crying uncontrollably."Helena!"_

He woke up screaming. Dick looked around his room. It was just a really bad dream, and needed to go check on her, just to make sure she was alright. He shot up and ran over to the door. He threw open the door and found Alfred standing there." Master Dick is everything alright? I thought I heard you scream." He ran a hand through his raven hair. He couldn't hide anything from Alfred, he could magically sense when something was wrong.

"I had a nightmare." He admitted sadly. "It was about Helena."

"Let us go downstairs and make a cup of warm milk. Then you can tell me all about it." He told Alfred about his dream. He sat there quietly and didn't say a word until the end. Alfred was always so nice and took care of other peoples problems.

"You really care about Miss Helena don't you Master Dick?"

"Of course I do. I love her so much, and if she doesn't wake up I don't know what I'll do." His face dropped. Alfred gave him a surprised look.

"Of course she is going to wake up! Dont worry Master Dick everything will turn out for the best." He gave him a small smile and drank the rest of the milk.

"Thanks for everything Alfred. I just need to go say goodnight to her and I promise I'll go back to bed." He walked down to the cave and passed by Bruce working at the bat computer.

"Nothing has changed since you've been down here Dick. Trust me, she hasn't moved an inch."

"I just wanted to say goodnight to her. They say people in a coma can still hear what happens around them." Bruce sighed and nodded. He walked up to her bed and kissed her hand. "Goodnight Helena. If you can hear me I miss you so much and can't wait until you wake up." Dick set her hand back down and started to walk away when he stopped and turned back around._ Did her eyelashes just move? _He looked at her gorgeous face. Her eyelashes moved and her hand twitched. "Bruce!" He ran up to the other side of her bed and looked at her. He told him what had happened.

"Helena? Princess, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open. A few seconds passed while she took in her surroundings then looked at Bruce with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry do I _know_ you?" His eyes went wide and he stared at her for a minute. His eyes never left hers when he said;

"Go get Alfred and tell him to call Leslie._ Now."_


	2. What the Freak?

What the Freak?

He ran upstairs as fast as he could to find Alfred. He found a phone and called Leslie before he found him so that he could tell them at the same time. After the call was placed and the story told Alfred dropped the tea-tray and ran down stairs, not even worried about the mess he just said she would be here as fast as she could and just pray that the amnesia was temporary. Dick hung up the phone and jogged down to the elevator to find that it was locked. He checked all the other entrances but couldn't get in any of them either.

_Damn it, why won't it open?_ Obviously Bruce didn't want him in the cave with his just now realized he was shaking from head to toe, and clenched his fists at his sides. Didn't Bruce know just how much he cared and loved her? How dare he not let him be with Helena after everything that happened! He's going to have to let Leslie in somehow and he's going to be there when he does. All his anger went away after he thought about what Bruce must be going through. When it comes down to it they both feel the same way now. About twenty minutes later he opened the door for Leslie.

"Has anything changed since you called?"

"I don't know, Bruce won't let me in the cave."

"Well let's go see what's going on."

* * *

Right after Helena woke up {Her point of view}...

I have no clue where I am and a strange man is in front of me. My eyes are starting to clear up and I now realize that we're in a cave. My eyes widen and I start to panic.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you. Do you know who I am?" The strange man said.

"N-No. S-should I?" His eyes widened and he winced. "Where am I? W-what's going on? Who are you?"

"Helena, princess it's me. Your father? Bruce Wayne?"

She shook her head and looked at him trying to decipher what he was telling her, and trying to see if maybe she knew him from somewhere. She couldn't remember if she recognized him. In fact, she didn't remember anything at all. All of the sudden a middle-aged man in a tuxedo ran down the steps and looked at her.

"Oh dear god has what Master Dick told me true?" She slid down further into the medical bed and pulled the cover up over her mouth. "Miss Helena?" She looked at him still trying to hide. "Oh you poor thing you look scared to death! Please don't be afraid, you are among family." Helena looked over at the man who called himself her father. She just now realized that he was dressed in a cape with a bat on his chest. She made a squeaking noise and started violently shaking. "Master Bruce take off the cape and cowl you're frightening her!"

"I'll be right back Alfred. Watch over her."

"Of course Master Bruce." The man dressed as a bat left and now it was just her and the person she assumed worked for him. She let the cover go down to her hips, and looked at the man. "Would you like something to drink Miss Helena?" She nodded and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. He brought her a cup of tea and she started sipping at it.

"W-what did you call me?"

"Pardon?"

"My name. You called me Helena?" He gave her a hurt look and put his hand on top of hers. He sat down and on the edge of her bed and figured he might as well be the one to tell her about their lifestyle.

"Yes my dear. Your name is Helena Wayne, daughter of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne AKA The Batman. You are also his protegé and crime fighting partner Batgirl. We are now in the Batcave which is located under Wayne manor, your home. Master Dick has called the family doctor Leslie Thompkins who has known you your entire life, as have I. She is coming to see what has caused your amnesia and tell us if it can be fixed. My name is Alfred Pennyworth but, as always, you may call me Alfred. I am your butler but to me you are practically my granddaughter." She sat there and took in all that he was saying.

"So the guy in the cape is my dad, I'm Batgirl, a doctor is coming to look at me, your name is Alfred, and you're our butler?" He nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Alright I believe you. Its kind of hard to deny looking at everything that's around here. Now I only have one question. Who's the guy named Dick?" He stood up and squeezed her hand.

"He will be here shortly, so he will introduce himself to you then. Do you need anything?" Her father walked back into the room with normal clothes on this time. He looked over at her and noticed that she calmed down when she talked with Alfred. _That's good, _he thought_. I want her to trust us and know that she's safe here. The only problem I can think of is Dick getting to close and following her everywhere she goes. Maybe if I talk to him while Leslie looks at her I can-_

_ "_BRUCE! I'm here, please open the door!"

"In a second Leslie we'll be right there!" He put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I need to talk to Dick before he sees Helena." He looked at his baby girl. "I don't want to overwhelm you with too much information right when you wake up. What Alfred has told you will be enough for now until we find out if your memory loss it temporary or not. We will take it step by step until you start to remember things, and I promise I will be back as soon as I get done talking with Dick." He kissed her forehead while Alfred got her a new cup of tea, and headed upstairs to let Leslie in. He unlocked the door and Leslie shot down the stairs faster than Flash would've. Dick tried to move past him but he put his arm in the way. "We need to talk first. It should only take ten minutes then you can see her." He scowled at him but reluctantly nodded his head. He led Dick down to the library and they each sat down in a recliner.

"Why did you lock the entrance to the Cave?" His anger was starting to come back now.

"While I was changing Alfred told her the major facts about her life. The thing is if we tell her too much it might be more than she can handle, and I don't want her to get sensory overload or have a nervous breakdown. She doesn't remember anything and she only knows what Alfred has told her. I think we need to wait for you to go down there until we hear something from Leslie."

"That's understandable. What do you want me to do?"

"What I _want _is for you to wait until tomorrow to introduce yourself." Before Dick could say anything he cut him off. "She's so broken and I want to see if maybe she could remember things on her own. I know you miss her and want to make sure she's okay, but this is for the best.

"I don't even have a choice, do I?"

"Is that what you want Dick?" He stood up. "For her to have a nervous breakdown?"

"Of course not!"

"I want to take this slow and let her process everything that's happened. I give you my word that first thing tomorrow you can see her. She just woke up from the coma, and if you go down there now the only thing your going to do is cling to her. That's another thing I want to talk about by the way. If you follow her everywhere she goes and constantly make her uncomfortable she won't want you near her and will not spend any time with you. So don't kiss her or hug her unless she asks you to and I still don't want you to even do that until she gets to know you better if her amnesia lasts. Is that understood?"

He glared up at Bruce. As much as he hated to admit it Bruce was right. If he gets to close and freaks her out there won't be anyway he could restart their relationship. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Understood."

* * *

I dont own any of the dc comics characters...


	3. My Love

My Love

Dick couldn't sleep. Not knowing that his girlfriend, the love of his life, was a couple hallways down with no memory of him whatsoever. He looked over at his nightstand with the picture of Helena on it. He had taken her to watch a movie and after a walk around the park. She was leaning up against the tree smiling because it was the first time he said that he loved her. It was very rare that he heard her laugh, because she was exactly like Bruce, and Dick treasured those moments when they came around. He sighed. Maybe if I just stop thinking I could just drift off.

When he woke up, the first thing he thought about was that he could see her. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to turn on the shower and find a clean towel. While the water was heating up, he went to his closet to pick out his clothes. He decided on a blue shirt with black skinny jeans then laid them on his bed. He quickly got in, did his hair and other business, then got out. He brushed his teeth and thought about shaving. He styled his hair, put his clothes on checked himself in the mirror one last time. He was so nervous he could barely breathe. They had known each other almost their entire lives and he didn't have a crush on her way back when they first met. Okay maybe he did, but what nine-year old wouldn't have a thing for Gotham's Princess? One last look and he was off to meet his love.

He walked out of his room and shut his door quietly. Maybe if he was as quiet as possible, Bruce wouldn't come and talk to him on the way down there.

"She still doesn't remember you Dick." Oops, too late. Then again, who could avoid the Dark Knight himself?

"What did Leslie say?"

"Helena's amnesia is temporary and she needs to be surrounded by family and friends." Then Dick got an idea.

"Could I take her out to a movie or something tonight? We could go to some of her favorite spots, and who knows? She might just remember something..." Bruce scowled. He didn't want Helena out of the house now. Dick did have a good point though, if anyone could help her regain some memories it would be him.

"Fine. If she says yes, I will let you take her out." Dick smiled. Now he could finally get some alone time with Helena. He walked down to Helena's room and stood at the door. He knocked a couple of times.

"Come in!"

She was sitting at the mini couch in the middle of her room watching Two and a Half Men. She had on a dark purple tank top, dark blue jeans, and a silver cross necklace that she never took off. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a pair of black leather boots on. If he got hard from just looking at her, how was he going to even going to get through the day without kissing her? Dick walked into her room and closed the door. He tried to look casual while he leaned against the back of her couch. God, she was beautiful.

"You must be Dick, right?" He looked at her completely stunned. For a second he started to hope.

"You remember me?"

"No, but there's a picture of us on my nightstand with a necklace that has your name on it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that picture there. But anyway, yeah. I'm Richard 'Dick' Grayson and I just so happen to be your loving boyfriend who would like to take you out tonight." For what seemed like forever they stared at each other trying to read the other person. Finally she broke the silence.

"Boyfriend, huh? I guess I can see that. Alright so when do you want to leave?" She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Whenever your ready." Dick took out his car keys and shook them in front of her.

"What are we waiting for then?" Helena walked out and went down to the living room. On the way down Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder. He turned around.

"I'm letting you take my daughter out in her condition because I trust you Dick." He was shocked. He didn't think Bruce trusted anyone but Helena and Alfred.

"Thanks Bruce. That really means a lot to me." He turned to walk away but Bruce still had his hand on his shoulder.

"If anything happens to her I'll kick your ass to Arkham before you can even blink."


End file.
